1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains in general to liquid crystal display assemblies, and more particularly, to an apparatus for creating two-dimensional and three-dimensional static graphical backgrounds on liquid crystal display assemblies.
2. Description of Related Art
Liquid crystal display assemblies are typically constructed of a liquid crystal matrix mounted or affixed to a lightguide with the lightguide diffusing light from a light source across the liquid crystal matrix to illuminate an image produced by the matrix. When a liquid crystal matrix is inactive, only the lightguide, typically white or silver in color, is visible. When the liquid crystal matrix is active and producing an image, the user sees dynamic graphics with a lightguide background. It would be advantageous to devise an apparatus for displaying additional static graphics, such as a manufacturer or application logo, as a part of the background for the liquid crystal display assembly. Such graphics would be visible during periods when the liquid crystal matrix is both active and inactive.